1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems and, more particularly, to network interface controllers (NICs).
2. Background Information
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Network interface controllers (NICs) provide physical connections to allow information handling systems (IHSs) to communicate over a network. NIC teaming, a technology used to group two or more NICs together as a single virtual adapter to the outside world, generally provides fault tolerance and link aggregation. Generally, NIC teaming mode treats each team member with equal preference, therefore resulting in loads which are usually evenly balanced among multiple members. Furthermore, in NIC teaming mode, all team members may be kept in high-powered states even during times when network traffic is not heavy, such as during night mode.
Alternatively, one or multiple NIC team members may be switched to low-powered or power-saving states while they are not in use, thereby directing loads to one NIC or a subset of NIC team members. The de-selection of individual NIC team members during light network traffic may result in significant overall power savings and provide possible environmental benefits.